Unconditional Love: Trials and Tribulations
by TheSorceressQueen
Summary: Prince Adam and Captain Teela have been lifelong friends: one sworn to defend Eternia, the other sworn do defend the Eternian Royal Family. However, this story isn't about them. This story chronicles the love, trials and tribulations of their parents and the birth of our heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and A/N: This is a work of fiction. I do not own, have any holdings, nor profit from anything He-Man, She-Ra, and MOTU nor Filmation, Mattel, or MYP related.

_A/N Hello He-Man readers. I started writing this chapter over a year ago, while finishing Hellcat. In that story, I had touched upon Marlena going back to Earth to enlist help from her home planet to defeat Skeletor and Hordak. This prompted me to write a separate story for our courageous and noble Queen Marlena. Furthermore, in both my previous stories I focus significantly on Teela's and the Sorceress relationship. Therefore, I decided to write a story chronicling both the Queen's and the Sorceress's trials and tribulations as they become the heroic mothers we adore._

* * *

"_Marlena Sofia Glenn, you come back here right this second", a woman in her mid 40's called out to a wraith of a child with flowing reddish/brown mousey hair and bulbous hazel eyes._

_The young child, hearing her mother's demand stopped in her track fear coursing through her system. However, she quickly continued her need to pursue her goal far surpassing the fear of incurring her mother's wrath. Her excitement over tonight's proposed celestial event was so great, she had jumped out of her dinner seat when her eyes landed on the clock hanging on their kitchen wall. Her hunger forgotten, she dashed out of the backdoor into her sprawling back yard._

_It was not yet fully dark, the large red setting sun could be seen lowering its heavenly mass into the horizon. Marlena loved this time of day, when darkness soon blanketed the Earthen sky revealing all the wondrous glory hidden from her view during daylight hours._

_Tilting her head backwards, she spun around breathing in deeply the warm honeysuckle fragrance permeating the night sky. Stopping mid-turn she turned to look at her house, seeing her mother standing on the porch her flowing white apron billowing in the air. _

"_But mom", she whined as she stomped her foot, "I'm going to miss the meteor shower."_

"_You haven't touched your dinner", her mother reminded her. "If you want to be an astronaut like your father, you need to grow." _

"_I'm too excited to eat", the young girl responded. _

_By that time, the sun settled beyond the horizon the evening now draped in blackness. Within minutes, the sky was filled with an unimaginable phenomena as hundreds of streaking tails of cosmic dust appeared overhead._

_To Marlena's young impressionable mind, nothing had ever come close to amazing her as much as tonight's marvelous spectacle. Staring into the heavens above she tried following the path of the meteors as they flew overhead. She desperately wished that she had a telescope so that she could have a magnified view of this spectacle. She knew that if her father was home, he would had set up his telescope to share this special moment with her. _

_Marlena aspired to follow in her father's footsteps, becoming one of the first female astronauts. In her heart she knew that one day she would be able to see meteors, comets, and the rest of the planets first hand._

* * *

"Well, here I am." "You wanted this woman, now deal with it", Marlena scolded herself. As she reminisced of one of the very first times she observed a heavenly marvel, she was actually suspended in mid-air in a tree her now fuller frame supported by the thin straps of her parachute. Marlena had blossomed into a beautiful woman with glowing auburn hair she wore cut in a fashionable bob just below her jaw line. Long brown lashes framed her almond shaped eyes, her full eyebrows making her look more distinguished than her young twenty-one years of age.

Looking below her, she gazed on the fir covered ground several hundred feet below. She knew she had to cut herself loose; however, she was too high to make a safe jump without breaking a couple of bones something she was loathe to do as she had healed from a broken right elbow just last year.

Marlena had proved to be a handful for her parents. She was extremely smart, too bright actually to do well in school. Her free spirited independent personality ensured she was extremely popular but at the same time, she had the tendency of rubbing people the wrong way. This had forced her parents to discharge her from her community public school and to be home-schooled.

By the time she was ready to enter high school, her father had climbed the ladder in his position with the United States Air Force as Lieutenant General. The family had relocated to Lompoc, California so that they could be closer to his new station with the Vandenberg Air Force Base. To Marlena's delight this put her closer to one of NASA's launch sites, making a dream come true.

Enrolling in one of the top private high schools, she graduated top of her class. To her parents' delight she excelled in all of her classes showing a proclivity in science and mathematics.

Two years later, she said goodbye to her beloved family, as she was accepted into the United States Air Force Academy in Colorado. To the just barely sixteen year old Marlena, the world was her oyster. She knew that completing this highly rigorous academic/military program would open many doors for her.

However, it wasn't easy despite how smart or fit she was. And she was in top physical condition, as she was very athletic from a very young age. At that time, there weren't many female cadets. Her fellow classmates, largely males entering adulthood teased her mercilessly, mostly because she refused to date any of them.

Marlena didn't have time for boys. She wanted to finish the program as soon as possible to return to her home in California with an opportunity to find employment with NASA. She didn't doubt that with her triple major in physics, aeronautics, and astronautics she would be one of the best candidates for a brand new program aimed at reaching the outer limits of the Milky Way. Marlena religiously kept abreast on news from NASA, her father mailing her updated newsletters weekly.

She completed her course work in four years. Currently, she was enrolled in a field practicum requiring her to dive out of a plane. The thrill of free falling was very exhilarating. The landing not so much. She had to figure out a way to make it to the ground.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She knew from her studies that she could move her body in a way to give her a pendulum motion. If she created enough momentum, she could probably rock herself closer to the tree trunk so that she could wrap her legs around it before cutting herself free from her parachute.

Deciding that was the best course of action, she began swinging her legs backwards and forwards gaining speed with each swing. With one final heave, she propelled her entire body towards the center of the tree. "Eureka", she exclaimed when she made contact with the tree trunk. Quickly wrapping both legs around it, she then reached upwards with a pocket knife preceding to cut herself loose. Looking beyond her, she saw her field mates in similar precarious situations.

Finally free from the parachute straps, she wrapped her arms around the branch on top of her as she slowly inched her upper body to meet her lower body. When she was able to grasp the tree with both her lower and upper extremities, she began scooting herself downwards.

Stopping a few feet above ground, she jutted her legs outwards holding onto the tree with just her arms. Counting to three in her head, she abruptly released her arms as she prepared for her landing.

With a soft thud, Marlena landed on her feet bending her knees low to the ground to absorb the shock of the landing. Straightening up, she turned around to salute her superior who was standing by a stationary chopper.

She did it. Marlena Sophia Glenn had completed part of the final assessment needed for graduation. In her heart, she knew she had a long way to go, but overcoming this obstacle gave her the strength and confidence to face the rest of them.

Once her superior indicated for her to be at ease, she jogged over at him coming to stand next to him. Together, they waited for the rest of her classmates to complete this test. None were to happy to see that she, a girl two years their junior had bested them once more.

Returning to their base after a short helicopter flight, Marlena received a missive that her presence was required in the Presidential Dining Room. Off course, she had no idea who requested her presence as the note held no clue to the person's identity.

Walking confidently to the designated location, she pushed open the two wooden doors entering the dining room before coming to a sudden stop. In front of her was a man she recognized from the many newsletters had father had send her.

Amazement made her stand there gawking at the tall broad shouldered man standing before her. Suddenly, remembering protocol she snapped her heels together bringing her right hand to her temple as she saluted the man she knew to be the President of NASA.

"Cadet Marlena, it is a pleasure to meet you", she heard him state.

"Sir, Yes, Sir", she responded in typical army fashion.

"At ease, cadet", she heard the President of the University state. "Do you recognize our visitor?", she heard him ask.

Nodding her answer, Marlena walked closer to the two men addressing her. Holding out her arm, she shook both of theirs vigorously.

"Come dine with us", the University President stated as he held a chair out for her. His actions surprised the young cadet, as she did not expect these gentlemanly actions from the Headmaster. This was after all a military school and she was never treated like a lady. His actions brought fear into her heart as she wondered at their meaning.

As soon as she was seated, both men sat opposite of her as the dining room staff brought in their lunch. Surprisingly, the entire dining staff was dressed in full uniform. Obviously, the dining staff had expected this sudden but very important luncheon and they were out to impress.

Marlena's gaze followed the dining room staff's movements as they lay out the dishes, utensils, and finally food. Taking her clue from the men seated with her, she waited until the server's had left the dining room before engaging in conversation.

The university's president was the first to speak. "Cadet, you must be wondering what this conference is all about?"

Keeping her gaze steady with his she answered, "Yes, sir."

"Please call me Dr. Albert", he continued. "Marlena, Dr. Scriptare", he said using the leader of NASA's name, "and I are here to discuss a very special new aeronautical mission with you."

Straightening her back even more, Marlena's full attention was now on the president of NASA.

"You come very highly recommended from your superiors, professors, and Dr. Albert", the distinguished leader stated to her.

Marlena couldn't help but feel a rush of blood coloring her cheeks. Never in her young mind did she ever imagine that the esteemed leader of such a famed and powerful organization would be complimenting her. His words kept her speechless. She wondered why those from her university would discuss her merits with the leader of NASA.

Continuing he added, "You see, we need someone young." "Someone who is unafraid to take risks, someone who excels in the top of their class." "This someone is you."

Swallowing her excitement at the opportunity presenting itself she spoke, "Sirs, with all due respect what is the mission and why me?"

"Let me answer the second part of your question first", Dr. Scriptare answered. "Five months ago, I had reached out to Dr. Albert for his recommendations." "I've already met with the other recommended candidates, but I can tell already that the university has kept the best candidate for last." "I watched how you used your physical abilities as well as your mental capacity to solve today's problems out on the field." "I've reviewed your scholastic portfolio." "You excel in all of your subjects." "I've spoken to your father and he's assured me that you are a huge risk taker." "Marlena, we are looking for someone who is not afraid to go after what they want."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "The mission is classified." "What I can tell you is that whichever cadet is chosen will have an opportunity to go into uncharted areas of space." "I presume you are interested in visiting outer space?"

He had just dangled the golden goose in front of her. Marlena didn't know the specifics of her mission nor did she really understand why they thought she was good enough for the recommendation, but she knew one thing. This was what she was waiting for. Her father was right. She was a huge risk taker. She feared nothing. Perhaps, that was why she outshined the rest of the candidates. Perhaps not. Right now that didn't matter too much for her.

Raising her head she asked, "When do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh my it has been seven months since I've updated. This story is not abandoned; however, this writer has had a serious case of writer's block. Finally, after months away I have returned to hopefully entertain all of you. Wishing all my readers and their families are safe and healthy._

_Once again, I don't have any rights to any of these characters._

* * *

"Teela-Na, come back here this instant", a red-haired a woman in her mid 40's called out to a tall thin young lady in her late teens, with hair as red as the setting sun and catlike green eyes.

"Sorry, mom." The young lady answered over her shoulder as she vaulted over a wall of chopped winter logs. "I have to help."

The older woman stared into the open expanse of the field in front of her as her daughter made a mad dash towards the incoming group of men carrying battered children. Fear for those poor children caught in the avalanche made her own legs move quickly down the front of her house as she went to meet her husband and some villagers who were called to give aide to those in need.

Earlier today, a snowy avalanche careened off the high mountain top where their village lay below. Hundreds of villagers many of them women and children were trapped in the freezing snow. Her husband being the village's Earl, lead the group of men trying to save those trapped by the avalanche. Her extremely willful daughter, who had just returned from school on winter holiday, learned of today's catastrophe and quickly volunteered to go into the village herself to help the men retrieve those trapped. The young lady had little regard for her own safety, always being one of the first to volunteer her services no matter what the circumstances.

Having been forbidden to join her father in the village due to the precarious situation, she anxiously awaited home until the first survivors were brought to the massive stone villa that she called home. She had helped the Manor's staff prepare a makeshift infirmary for the incoming wounded. Now that the first injured villagers were being brought home, she defied her parents' wishes rushing out to meet her father.

Despite always defying them, the red-haired woman admired her daughter's determination and willingness to help those less fortunate. The Countess, came from a long line of red-haired, physically strong, intelligent, stubborn, and feisty women and her daughter was just like her predecessors. Some said that her ancestors were direct descendants of the great Queen Veena who once resided with her blond warrior husband King Grayskull within Eternia's first great Palace. Fable told of these immense palatial grounds over the center of the planet where strong magical powers lay. Immense pride filled the older woman's heart; however, she feared that her daughter's iron-clad determination and courage would one day get her into deep trouble. She watched as the young lady practically begged her father for him to release the child he was carrying into her eager arms. The child was bleeding profusely from a wound on his shoulder, but her daughter didn't seem to have noticed.

Finally acquiescing, the Earl released the child into his daughter's arms. He watched as she took a step backwards to return to the house, the weight of the unconscious child overwhelming the red-head. Clenching her teeth, the Teela-Na pivoted on her heels before quickly running towards the house. Passing her mother, she smiled at the older woman as she ran up the stairs towards the infirmary. There she deposited the wounded youngster on a makeshift hospital bed, before tearing off the youngster's shirt looking for the cause of bleeding. Having been trained by her great-grandmother who was the town's healer, young Teela-Na proceeded to stop the boy's bleeding.

Child after child, woman after woman, villager after villager she worked diligently all through the night never once complaining of the tasks before her. Teela-Na was just happy she was able to help those less fortunate than she. In the dawn, after finally having treated the last of the unfortunate villagers she made her way to the villa's kitchens to grab something to eat and go to bed.

As she lay in her bed, she prayed to the Great Goddess whom she was named after for fortitude and patience. She also prayed for a quick recovery for those affected physically by today's catastrophe and reverence for those who had to deal with the emotional turmoil of burying their loved ones.

* * *

"Your successor has been found", stated a floating gray head of a male figure. The apparition hovered in front of a great golden staircase, the top adorned with a bejeweled throne where a serenely beautiful winged woman sat. The specter then continued, "There's a great benevolent spirit in this young one." "She'll serve Eternia well."

The winged woman stood from her throne as she stated, "She is quite willful and very young."

"She'll learn to curb her emotions", the spirit noted. "Her age doesn't matter." "She'll prove worthy despite her youth."

"Yes, my great-grand niece will serve Eternia well", Koduk Ungol stated as she looked away from the Mystical Mirror. Despite having hid herself from her relatives almost a century ago, her heart ached at the memory of the family she left behind. However, she lived with the daily heartache knowing how much her sacrifice was important to the Universe. Koduk Ungol came from a long line of women descending from Queen Veena, charged with protecting Castle Grayskull and the secrets of the universe. It was her family's honor to uphold this mystical position, despite the fact that these women didn't know they were born to such great destiny. Castle Grayskull chose it's guardian very carefully. The post required one to entirely cut themselves off from their normal life, leaving behind birthright, family, and country. Despite being blood relatives, Koduk and her predecessors were isolated from each other until the moment came for the new Sorceress of Grayskull to take her place. Therefore, the family line was protected from the evil forces who always threatened the balance of the universe.

If the supposed 'successor' didn't accept her post willingly, the Castle would return the woman home having erased her memory of ever having visited the famed King Grayskull's palace. The current Sorceress would remain in power, often serving many years beyond a normal life span, thus the myth that the Sorceress of Grayskull was immortal.

As Koduk walked down the steps from her throne, she wondered how long it would be until her successor took her place. Reading her mind, the Spirit of Grayskull spoke up "Eternia is not in need of a new Sorceress yet." His answer did not give Koduk the definitive answer she sought. But then again, she was used to it. Nothing dealing with the magic of Grayskull was ever clearly perceptible or apparent.

Following the current Sorceress out of the throne room, the specter who embodied the wisdom, magic, and power of the Ancients continued his diatribe, "Situations will arise during her lifetime that will give rise to the prophetic Defenders of Castle Grayskull."

These news stopped Koduk in her tracks. Every Sorceress was sworn to protect twin blades that were conduits of Grayskull's Power meant to be yielded during the planet's greatest need. A chill travelled up Koduk's spine at the Spirit's announcement. This meant that Eternia's darkest hours were soon at hand. In all of Eternia's history, the need to call upon the full Power of Grayskull occurred only once before. King D'Vann Grayskull had sought and yielded this power to defeat his greatest enemy. A being from another dimension, who using science and magic attempted to conquer Eternia. Although successful in defeating his arch nemesis, King Grayskull lost his life in battle, but not before transferring his power into two magnificent magical swords. Prophecy stated that those born to wield them, would be gifted with Grayskull's Power making them near imperceptible to most physical threats. Knowing the Prophecy well, Koduk asked "So the stars are aligning to bring about the fulfillment of the Grayskull Prophecy?"

"Yes", the Spirit answered acerbically. "Just like your successor has been found, so has the vessel that would fulfill the Prophecy."

This surprised the aging guardian. She had no idea that the two for whom the Power was meant for, would be arriving in a receptacle. Koduk had many questions regarding this phenomena and turned to face the Scepter to ask him about them, before realizing that he had disappeared. Resigned to her fate, Grayskull's Guardian turned to face her Mystic Mirror as a scene continued to unravel in front of her.

* * *

Morning had come with all its vast glorious burst of sunlight, raising the young red-head from a fretful sleep. Moving slowly out of bed, as her body ached from all the physical activities she put forth yester eve, Teela-Na made her way to her privy. Taking her time, she completed her morning routine before returning to her bedroom to don clean clothing.

Once dressed, she stopped by the makeshift infirmary checking on all of the patients individually, before making her way over to the dining room. Standing outside twin wooden doors that were closed to prying eyes, Teela-Na recognized her parents' voices as they spoke to a gentleman whose voice was unfamiliar. Politely knocking on the door, she waited until her father allowed her entrance before pushing open the door.

Upon entry into the dining room, Teela-Na stopped in her track her eyes landing on the most handsome young man she had ever met. Her breath constricted in her chest while she simultaneously felt as if she was going to swoon. The lad, was extremely tall broad-shouldered with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were cinnamon almost honey colored and he sported a short neat mustache. He was dressed in the standard military uniform of the Eternian Royal Guard. His hard angular featured, bespoke of a man who was used to being in authority. He stood ramrod straight next to the fireplace, his gaze constantly scanning the dining room for an unperceived threat.

Immediately, Teela-Na's eyes traveled to the man standing in front of her father taking in the older gentleman's salt/pepper receding hairline and full bearded face. Instantly, she recognized whom her father was entertaining this morning. Years of etiquette training taking over, the red-head curtsied deeply as she addressed those in the room. "My King, it Is a pleasure to see you." She remained in her curtsy until Eternia's King addressed her.

"You may stand", the older gentleman directed. Coming to stand in front of her, he continued "Teela-Na, you've grown into a beautiful young lady." "It's been too many years since I've visited with your father", the King continued. "Come, let me re-introduce you to my son Prince Randor and his body guard Lieutenant Duncan."

Instantly, Teela-Na's eyes met the latter young man's eyes as she finally comprehended who stood before her. Approaching the Prince, she fell into another deep curtsy as was fitting for the Crown Apparent. Rising, she bestowed a dazzling smile in the Prince's direction. King Miro was right, it was many years since she had seen the Royal Family.

"Prince Randor, it is pleasure to see you again", she stated looking at the other young man briefly, before directing her gaze back to the handsome prince. She took in the drastic changes in the Prince's appearance. Last she had seen him which over five years ago, he had been a tall lanky teen with short brown hair. Now a different version of the Prince stood in front of her. This young man had filled out significantly, his tall frame marked by bulging muscles. The Prince exuded confidence. As youngsters they had been great friends.

"Teela-Na, the pleasure is all mine", Randor spoke his voice smooth and deep which caused ripples of pleasure to travel down the red-head's spine. Never before had she had this reaction to the Prince's presence, which was confusing to the young lady. However, as much as his appearance intrigued her, she was more interested in the young man standing beside him.

Under lowered lashes, she watched as Lieutenant Duncan studied her. She knew when she was being appraised, having spent many a times in the presence of interested young men. Patiently, she waited to be introduced to him. It was the King who cleared his throat, indicating that Randor should make the necessary introductions. Picking up on his father's clue, Randor reached for her hand to pull her closer to him and Duncan. Standing mere feet away from the dashing young men, Teela-Na smiled shyly.

"Teela-Na, let me introduce you to my very good friend Lieutenant Philip Duncan." "He and I met at the City of Wisdom." "Philip, I'd like you to meet a childhood friend of mine, Lady Teela-Na Lisoli", the Prince continued.

Extending his hand, Duncan took hold of the red-head's proffered one, brining it slowly to his lips to bestow a kiss. The moment his lips touched the red-head's hand, fire exploded deep within her midsection making her feel weak in the knees. Quickly, pulling her hand away she stared open mouthed at the younger man, surprise lining her face at the visceral reaction his light touch caused within her. Never in her young life had she ever felt like this before.

Straightening, he greeted her "Mademoiselle, the pleasure is all mine", Philip emitted his deep voice sounding like the most pleasant sound Teela-Na had ever heard. Although, he stood several feet away from her, Teela-Na had felt like his touch and voice enveloped her within a cocoon of velvety softness. All she wanted to do was melt into his embrace.

It was her father's voice that broke her out of her trance. "Teela-Na, King Miro heard of our village's plight and came to offer his assistance." "After, breakfast why don't you show Prince Randor and Lieutenant Duncan around, while your mother and I conference with our King", her father stated.

"Off-course, Father", she answered obediently.

"Actually, Lord Lisoli I'd like for my son to remain with us." "Eternia would be his to rule one day and I want him to be ready to deal with whatever problems may arise." "Being that he's been away from the Royal Palace these past seven years to complete his studies, I feel like his training in Royal duties has been amiss."

Thus after a quick breakfast, Teela-Na found herself escorting the dashingly handsome Philip Duncan around her homestead on her own. Swallowing her nervousness, she took him to the makeshift infirmary where she quickly found out he was just as skilled in administrating medicinal help to those who needed it as she was. Surprised at this, she asked him "Since when do military personnel know so much about the healing arts?"

With an easy smile, he answered her. "I've received training from my father who is a renowned healer as well as the Duke of Acco."

Hearing reference of his father, Teela-Na instantly became awed. The Duke of Acco, was well-known for his advancements in science and medicine. No wonder his son, knew so much. Smiling coyly at him, she asked "Perhaps you can teach me?"

Smiling confidently, Philip answered "You name the time and date."

Looping her arm through his, Teela-Na smiled brilliantly at him as she stated "There's no time like the present." "I have nothing else to do today."

Thus the two formed a deep friendship that would benefit Eternia in the years to come. None known the love and heartache that would soon follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Trials and Tribulations Chapter 3

Three months after Marlena had her life changing lunch with the NASA's leader, the newly graduated cadet found herself riding in an undisclosed black SUV heading to her new home. She still didn't know any more details regarding the highly classified mission she was selected for, but she had faith in the systems who chose her and willingly left behind her life as she knew it to explore new uncharted beginnings. In the months after Dr. Albert's and Dr. Scriptare visit, Marlena completed her studies graduating top of her class speaking as the Valedictorian at the commencement ceremony.

Due to the secret nature of her mission, Marlena had not informed her parents that she was chosen for this special mission. Actually, there wasn't much to report as she herself was still in the dark. The only thing she reported to her parents was that she enrolled in a Masters program with the United States Astronaut Corps at the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas.

Marlena had found a single-room apartment to move into, which she bought with money gifted to her from her grandparents. She planned on paying them back, as she was unwilling to just accept the monetary gift.

Her first year flew quickly as she dedicated herself to her studies. Once the spring semester was complete, Marlena flew back home to Colorado, to spend a two week holiday enjoying down time with her siblings, parents, and childhood friends before starting a summer space camp. In particular, she found herself spending time with her high school crush. Jonathan was the only boy Marlena had been attracted to, and she had spend a significant amount of time around handsome young men. Jonathan was slightly taller than her 5 foot 8 inches, sporting short brown hair and brown eyes. He had an athletic build; however, he was not overly muscular.

The two had met in her home town's public library while researching topics for a science project. They were inseparable from that time onward. Marlena kept constant contact with Jonathan throughout her studies and he was one of the few people she entrusted her current endeavors too. Tonight, they would be going out for drinks to celebrate Marlena's new apartment.

Wearing civilian clothing consisting of a white with light purple trim, scalloped tiered ruffled off the shoulder mini-dress, Marlena applied a shade of light pink lipstick as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Excited butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit of her stomach as today would be her first real date. Jonathan would be picking her up in a half an hour for dinner and a movie.

Running down stairs, she kissed her parents goodnight just as the doorbell rang. Flinging it open, she raced out of the house without giving her parents a chance to ask Jonathan too many questions. Had it been her choice, Marlena would have met him at the restaurant; however, being 'old-fashioned' Jonathan had insisted he picked her up at home.

Both were quiet while he drove to the restaurant. Once seated at the table, Marlena began telling him all about her studies. They found they still had a lot in common as Jonathan was now enrolled in a graduate program in psychology. He was earning his Doctor of Philosophy in Experimental Psychology with a focus on industrial/organizational behavioral sciences. He too was recruited for the specialized program at NASA, something that they both had kept secret from their respective parents. His graduate program also brought him to Houston, Texas thus Marlena was able to spend time with him throughout the year.

Sitting across from him, she hardly touched her _Eggplant Parmesan_, so enthralled was she of their conversation. In contrast, he was devouring his choice of _Chicken Marsala_ with a large side helping of _Penne ala Vodka_. Noticing that she was hardly eating he nervously asked, "Should we have gone with Chinese?". Jonathan knew that Marlena loved Chinese food.

Giggling, she brought a morsel to her mouth to chew before answering, "The food is wonderful, I'm enjoying dinner and the conversation, a lot".

"I am too." "Why haven't we dated before?", he asked a question he had posted to her several times throughout their friendship. Jonathan was never hesitant to let her know he was interested in a romantic relationship with her from the beginning. It was Marlena who insisted on the 'friends-only' status.

Reminding him, she stated "I have way too many goals to accomplish to have a serious boyfriend." "I've been open to a 'friends with benefits' relationship…..", she didn't finish her sentence at the scowl Jonathan wore on his face. She knew that he wanted more than she was willing to give him. However that was in the past and she found herself changing her train of thought. "Jonathan, I was only kidding." "I may not have been ready for a serious relationship before, but that has changed." To assure him further she commented, "I look forward to getting to know you better', a lopsided grin adorning her beautiful face.

"How much better?", he asked with his heavy _Southern _accent. His words created thousands of goose bumps to rise along her neck and arms…his voice was deep and tender.

"Enough to go out on a second date with you", she declared. "However, it'll be my treat next time…agreed?", she asked.

Knowing her independent wild streak, he agreed however, begrudgingly. Finishing with their dinner, Jonathan paid for the meal, content that tonight's date was not yet over. Both being sci-fi geeks, he had pre-ordered tickets to opening night of Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi. A movie they were both extremely eager to see.

Stopping by the concession stand, he bought them drinks and Goobers and Raisinets before entering the darkened movie theater. Having bought the tickets way in advance, he was able to procure the best seats in the house. Finding them, they settled down in time to watch the trailers. Marlena squeezed Jonathan's thigh during a particular trailer. In a month, Superman 3 would be opening in theaters. She definitely wanted to see that movie and let him know. Marlena loved superhero movies, having watched all previous Superman movies. The dichotomy of the main character always pulled on her heart strings. However, she couldn't attribute the reason for these feelings.

Before long, the main feature began. Snuggling next to each other, they gawked at the screen as the Rebellion fought off the Galactic Empire in an epic battle fought in space. Marlena watched the entire movie from the edge of her seat, knowing that she would be directly contributing to Earth's research into far space. She wondered if _man _would ever have the ability to colonize other planets or meet aliens.

* * *

_Meanwhile back on Eternia_

King Miro, Randor, and Duncan returned to the Royal Palace in Eternos having devised a plan to help the villagers in Noella. Being summoned by his counsel members, King Miro left the two younger men alone.

As they walked the Palace Hallways, Prince Randor turned to his best friend "Young Teela-Na has definitely grown into a beautiful young woman", he commented.

Knowing that the Prince was fishing for information, Duncan replied "Her knowledge of the healing arts is superb."

Stopping in midstride, Randor stared at the young Lieutenant. Quirking an eyebrow, he guffawed at Duncan's serious countenance. Always stoic, Duncan didn't seem amused. Wanting to tease his friend at his apparent discomfort, the Prince stated "Healing arts, my ass." "I'm sure you couldn't take your eyes off of her." "Admit it Duncan, she is beautiful", Randor stated good naturedly.

Sighing because he knew he couldn't keep a secret from his Prince and best friend, Duncan nodded his head. "Yes, she is very beautiful." "I'd like to see her again", he confided.

"Will you make a bid for courtship?", Randor asked.

Shaking his head sadly, Duncan answered "You know as well as I, my life is devoted to the protection of yours." "There is no room in my life for love and marriage."

"Do you mean to keep your oath of celibacy?", Randor queried.

"If I am to serve Eternia to the best of my abilities, that is what I have to do", Duncan answered valiantly.

"I am bound by duty to also serve Eternia…", Randor stated but was interrupted by his longtime friend as he stated "But you are also the Heir Apparent." "You will marry and produce heirs for the Kingdom." Duncan's words carried with them a sense of finality in their truth.

"I will fulfill my responsibilities to the Crown and Kingdom", Randor replied. "However, we are both still human my brother and do deserve the love of a beautiful righteous woman." "It's my honest opinion, that you my friend should pursue a courtship with Teela-Na." "I believe that you would be able to fulfill your destiny to protect my life, while also being able to live a full life."

"This would mean I would spend time away from the Palace, Your Highness", Duncan answered. "How am I supposed to protect you if I'm not here?"

Deferring to his title the Prince addressed his best friend "Lieutenant, I do have a mean left-hook", before breaking into a full laugh.

Knowing this to be true, Duncan joined in the Prince's gaiety as he recalled their many brawls while completing their studies. Having registered under pseudonyms to protect the Prince's identity, Randor often found himself in fights as young men throughout the university felt threatened by his charm, wit, and good looks. He almost always won those fights by delivering a powerful left-hook leaving his opponents with broken noses and missing teeth.

It was true, the Prince could and would defend himself if necessary. Duncan studied the Prince as he stood in front of him in confidence. Rethinking his promise to King Miro, Duncan wondered if a normal life would be possible for him. Randor seemed to be encouraging him to do so. Perhaps, he should reconsider his position of never to marry so that he could devote his life to Randor's protection. After all, he did already feel something that he couldn't shake for the beautiful red-haired young lady he was reacquainted with today.

Recalling her sparkling emerald eyes, Duncan also knew that she felt an attraction towards him. Politically, it would be a good match for him too when he became the Duke of Acco. He knew that Teela-Na was trained in managing a large estate. It would be ideal for him to court an Earl's daughter. As the idea of forming a long lasting relationship with the kind-hearted Teela-Na began taking root in his heart, Duncan found himself excited for the future.

_A/N: I decided to place the timeline for Marlena being chosen for the secret NASA mission to 1983, since it coincides to the Filmation release of He-Man that September. Surprisingly, both Superman 3 and Return of the Jedi were released in May and June of that year. I thought it would be cute to send Marlena off to Eternia having seen both movies…both as a background to dealing with 'aliens', galactic wars, and her future dealings with her son who he himself would portray 'dual identities'. _


End file.
